As a method for producing a cis-3-substituted-3-azabicyclo[3.2.1]octan-8-ol derivative, for example, a method in which 3-methyl-3-azabicyclo[3.2.1]octan-8-one is reduced with metallic sodium, and is then heated for 230 hours in the presence of benzophenone is known (refer to Non-Patent Document 1).
In addition, a method is known in which 3-methyl-3-azabicyclo[3.2.1]octan-8-one is reduced by a routine procedure to obtain the trans form thereof, and is then converted into triflate, followed by the inversion thereof with an acid (refer to Non-Patent Document 2).
Meanwhile, a racemization reaction of optically active alcohols using a ruthenium complex as a catalyst is known (refer to Non-Patent Documents 3 and 4).    [Non-Patent Document 1] J. Org. Chem., 1963, 28, 2407    [Non-Patent Document 2] J. Med. Chem., 2003, 46, 1456    [Non-Patent Document 3] J. Organomet., Chem., 2002, 652, 105    [Non-Patent Document 4] Tetrahedron Lett., 2003, 44, 7521